


black & white: in colour

by sunarists



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Inarizaki, Inarizaki Team Dynamics, Shorts, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Vignette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunarists/pseuds/sunarists
Summary: inarizaki, despite their motto, has many memories.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Inarizaki Volleyball Club, Miya Atsumu & Inarizaki Volleyball Club, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Osamu & Inarizaki Volleyball Club, Suna Rintarou & Inarizaki Volleyball Club
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	1. fail

"We're doomed." Gin bemoans, and Suna's honestly inclined to agree with him. 

The four Inarizaki second years kneel on the hard wooden floor of the volleyball club room, avoiding splinters only because of the thin, worn fabric of their warmup pants. Osamu is dead silent, and Atsumu has his head buried in his hands. 

"You probably are." Akagi hums gleefully from his perch on the bench in the corner, next to a quietly amused Oomimi, and the muffled blonde head makes a wounded noise. 

The closed club door looms over them, and Suna perks his ears, waiting for the tell tale footsteps of their volleyball captain. Their volleyball captain, that is in fact, on his way to give them a verbal lashing that will make their mothers weep with pride. 

"Suna looks calm." Gin mumbles miserably. "Why does Suna look calm?" 

"Suna always _looks_ calm, dipshit." Osamu murmurs exasperatedly. "But he's keepin' his fat mouth shut 'cause he'll start cryin'-" 

"Will _not."_ Suna hisses, because if anyone can get a childish reaction out of him, its Miya Osamu and his equally annoying twin brother. Stupid dye job and stupid accent and stupidly good at knowing the _exact_ reason why he's been keeping quiet. 

A pitter-patter from outside. Slowly getting louder- steady, even steps that shouldn't echo the way they do. Atsumu audibly gulps, and even Akagi goes quiet, even though he's not in the doghouse. 

"It's been a good run, boys." Gin says solemnly, and Osamu salutes back at him just before the door creaks open. 

Suna keeps his eyes smartly trained on the floor. The unpolished planks had never looked so interesting to him before, but by _God,_ it was looking fascinating right about now. 

He sees Aran's polished shoes walk by to join Akagi and Oomimi in the back of the room- are his shoulders shaking, shaking with _laughter?_

Suna doesn't try and inspect. Eyes on the floor. 

"43 out of 100." A monotonous voice intones from above Suna, and the four of them kneeling let out a collective wince. "41 out of 100. 39 out of 100. 36 out of 100." 

Suna is embarrassed to admit that he doesn't remember which score belongs to him. One sideways glance at a confused, wide-eyed Gin shows that he isn't the only one. 

"Look up." Kita says dangerously, his red jacket hanging over his shoulders ominously. The door closes shut behind him with finality. 

It's going to be a long afternoon. 


	2. girlfriend

"Aran-kun's got a _girlfriend."_

Akagi coos loudly from the gym interior- Osamu and Atsumu take one look at one another before racing inside. 

"Shaddup, no I- _ugh."_ Aran looks mortified when the twins turn the corner, sinking further into the floor where he sits when he notes the unbridled glee on their faces. Oomimi looks on, his stern expression clouded over with amusement.

"You do _not!"_ Atsumu exclaims. "Yer lyin'! Akagi, swear on it?" 

"On my mother." Their libero says solemnly, and the three of them explode into cheers. 

"Now wait til' Suna hears about this." Osamu cackles, already reaching for his phone, because he's only mildly, _very_ mildly mellower than his brother, and Atsumu is so _very_ far from mellow that to include his name and the very idea in the same sentence would be a travesty. 

"Wait til' Suna hears about what?" The devil himself appears at the doorway, stifling a yawn before settling down next to them and pulling on his shoes haphazardly. 

"Aran's got a _girlfriend."_ The twins chorus together, and Suna's eyebrows fly all the way up his forehead til they're covered by his bangs. He looks significantly more awake now.

"You lie." Suna accuses. " _Nobody_ is good enough for our _darling_ Aran-kun." 

"You little shit." Aran deadpans. "I'm _older_ than you." 

"Our _beloved_ Aran-kun-" 

"He is indeed beloved." Gin intones, the next to enter the gym. "But why especially so, today?" 

"He's a taken man." Akagi waves wildly. 

Gin bounces up immediately, dropping his duffel bag. His sports tape rolls out, but is ignored by them all. 

" _Who?"_ He all but shrieks, pointing an accusatory finger at the man of the hour. "And don't lie. Suna will verify eventually." 

"He will." Atsumu chips in his two cents. "I think Suna used to run a gossip page." 

"You _think?"_ Suna says smugly. "Only had the _whole school_ wrapped around my pinky finger-" 

"Oh _yeah?_ So it was _you_ that said I was givin' out free bentos to whoever made the most noise during Atsumu's serves?" 

"You were _what-"_

"Jeez, 'Tsumu, it was a fuckin' _rumour-_ I'm callin' Suna out on it now-" 

"Now hold your horses, that's exactly the type of shit you _would_ pull, you fuckin'-" 

"I didn't actually _come_ up with the stuff I posted, people would send me shit-" 

Oomimi settles himself next to Aran, lacing up his shoes with a deep sigh. "They've already forgotten about it." 

Aran lets out an exasperated puff.

"I don't even know what I was worryin' about, with this lot." 


	3. peanuts

Akagi glares at the vending machine. The vending machine, that is in fact, withholding his pack of peanuts after robbing him of two- _fucking-_ hundred yen. 

"This damn school is scammin' us." He rages, kicking the machine with vigour before rapidly taking back his foot. _Fuck._

"And it took the broken vending machine for you to realise that?" Oomimi mutters. "And not the, I don't know, massive school fee our families get every year?" 

"That sounds like a problem for Akagi seniors." The libero dismisses, pressing his face against the glass. " _This_ piece of shit just stole from _me."_

Oomimi sighs woefully, and gives the vending machine a feeble shove of his own. No bueno- the bag of peanuts stubbornly remain hanging from the corner of the shelf, leaning against the glass, just out of Akagi's grasp. 

It's _infuriating._

"Does gravity even _exist?_ " Akagi wails. "I'm gonna _sue."_

"No you aren't." Aran's voice booms through the empty hallway. "You don't even know _how_ to sue." 

"Shaddup!" Akagi turns his murderous look on the team ace, who hides a chuckle behind his hand. 

"That's what you get for getting the peanuts. The worst snack in this whole damn box" Aran scrutinises the vending machine, before plugging in the code for the seaweed. As soon as he shoves the coins in, the pack of seaweed falls to the slot without protest.

Akagi makes a wounded noise as Aran tears into the packet, smugly holding it out to offer Oomimi a piece. 

"I'm tellin' on ya for that." He gripes. "I'll- I'll tell Kita." 

Aran snorts, and even Oomimi rolls his eyes. "Like he'll do _jack._ He'll tell you off for gorging on peanuts before practice anyways." 

"We have _half an hour,_ I need _energy-"_

"You always finish the pack too fast." An even voice sounds from behind him, and Akagi fails to hide how he jumps two feet in the air in his surprise. "And then you complain about a stomachache during warmup." 

"Shin, if ya keep creepin' up on me like that, yer gonna give me a _heart attack."_ Akagi mutters, looking at the vending machine miserably. "But I'll let ya make it up to me by helpin' me get my peanuts. Which I _won't_ finish before practice." 

Kita surveys him, and the corners of his lips curl up, before inspecting the glass. 

Then he knocks on it gently, just on the other side of the glass of the peanuts, and the snack falls without fanfare. Akagi's jaw drops to the floor, and Oomimi makes an impressed noise. 

"How the _fuck_ did ya do that?" He exclaims, diving into the slot and pulling out the peanuts with a cheer. "You're a _saint."_

"Nerd." Kita teases, plucking the pack from Akagi's trembling fingers. 

"What are ya-" 

"You can have these after practice!" Kita says as he walks off, calling over his shoulder. "Yer a filthy liar, and you'll get a stomachache." 

"I _hate_ you!" Akagi cries out, not sounding very convincing, and harrumphing when Kita turns the corner without a reaction. He turns back to the vending machine once again, sticking his hand into his pocket for any spare yen. 

He plugs in the code for the peanuts. 


	4. cookies

"You're doing it wrong." Osamu says boredly from his spot in the corner of the kitchen. He's expertly cracking eggs into the wide bowl with one hand. Gin scowls. His fingers are greasy with yolk from when he was fishing eggshell out of _their_ bowl. 

"Then why don't you come over here and _show_ us how to do it?" Suna snaps crossly- he doesn't look so intimidating, with the large streak of flour that whites his nose. 

"No." Osamu answers back cheerfully, tipping the bowl towards them so they can see exactly how much better his mix looks compared to theirs. Atsumu makes an infuriated noise from where he's bent over a measuring cup, shaky fingers measuring out a teaspoon of vanilla extract. 

He spills it, and Gin wonders why everyone thinks _Atsumu's_ the evil twin. 

"The only reason I haven't dumped this shit over your head is that we wouldn't have enough cookies to bring to dinner." Suna seethes. "And I don't want to make Kita's grandma sad." 

The mere image sends a chill up their spine- not only is the Kita matriarch the sweetest lady they've ever met, but Kita would probably end their lives right then and there if they made her mildly upset. 

"You guys are so pathetic." Osamu simpers, placing cling film over his bowl and making a show of dusting off his hands. There's a sure smirk on his face as he walks over, only to be wiped off by a grimace at the sight of their mix. 

"There's three of ya workin' on this same bowl." He says wondrously, inspecting it like a scientist regarding a morbid experiment gone wrong. "And you've _still_ managed to fuck it up. I even wrote down instructions for ya!" 

"My handwriting looked better than this, when I was like, _five."_ Gin grumbles, but there's no denying the truth- their dough looks miserable and sad, which is exactly what Gin doesn't _typically_ enjoy feeling when eating cookies. 

Osamu rolls his sleeves further up his forearms. Gin pretends not to notice the way Suna's eyes widen marginally. 

"I can fix this." The younger twin says, but even then he sounds unsure. "I _can_ fix this." 

"It's cookie dough." Atsumu snaps. "We didn't kill nobody-" 

"You could've, with this." Osamu mutters back. "This could've poisoned somebody." 

Suna's already wiped his hands down to pull out his phone- probably to take a photo of the egg white that some how ended up in Atsumu's hair, or the sticky brown sugar that's smeared on Gin's chin. 

"Alright magic man." Suna grumbles. "Would you just shut up and fix it already?"

**Author's Note:**

> twt @SUNASMIYA


End file.
